


IKEA Struggles

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Jaskier snapchats Geralt and his attempt to put together their new IKEA bed frame. Anyone who has put together IKEA furniture will understand how this might go… (Based on real life events).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	IKEA Struggles

A bright light flashed next to Yennefer as her phone alerted her to a message. She glanced at the screen to see it was a snapchat from Jaskier. Her friend tended to send quite a few snapchats, and as his friend she did her best to watch as much as she had time for. She was grateful she took the time to watch this particular set of videos.

She grinned, rolling her eyes as Jaskier’s smiling face came on the screen.

“Jaskier here! Geralt and I are going to create, I mean, put together, I’m not God or whatever,” he smirked as he rolled his eyes, “our new headboard for the bed! Updates to come!”

Yennefer smirked as she went to set down her phone. She arched an eyebrow questioningly when she saw another notification from Jaskier. She clicked to open the message.

A still bright, but exasperated Jaskier came on, “Update 1, came super quick. I have a real problem with how IKEA does things.” He panned the phone over to display three boxes, each labeled with a number. It panned back to Jaskier. Jaskier frowned as he continued his explanation, “The headboard came in three boxes, each labeled with a number. The instructions? In box number three.” He sighed and shook his head, “Box. Three.”

Yennefer couldn’t help but laugh at the horrible luck her friends were having with this single bit of furniture. It certainly would be frustrating if she was there, but she wasn’t. So she could only try not to laugh at her friend’s pain.

It was a few minutes longer before another update came from Jaskier. He looked a lot more tired in the short amount of time since the video. “Another update…” Jaskier huffed in exasperation, “None of the pieces are labeled!! How are we supposed to know what piece they are referring to if it's not labeled?”

The snap was short, but it definitely got the point across. Yennefer truly felt her heart go out to them. She couldn’t imagine trying to put something together without knowing which piece was what.

Several more minutes passed. Yennefer glanced at her phone. Jaskier hadn’t posted in a bit. Maybe things had improved and he got distracted putting together the bed frame?

They weren't so fortunate. Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair and looked absolutely done in the next video. “Well…” Jaskier drawled, “it seems the pieces we needed to start with aren’t in box 1… nor box 3… but were in box 2. This… is a mess…”

Yennefer’s eyes widened in surprise. She knew IKEA furniture was notorious for being difficult to put together, and it was joked that it could make or break a relationship… but this was just ridiculous. She hoped Jaskier and Geralt’s relationship could withstand the torture.

Several hours had passed when Yennefer received another update. She watched in anticipation to see whether they had successfully finished putting together the frame.

Jaskier looked like he was going to murder someone, “So… the goal was to finish this by 9.” He sighed and shook his head, “It’s not going to happen. IKEA shorted us 10 screws! So… we went to the hardware store and picked up the screws.”

Yennefer groaned in distress for her friend. She couldn’t imagine having the patience he was displaying. She definitely would have called someone on the phone at IKEA and yelled at them for the ridiculous packaging and missing parts.

Another hour passed and another alert pinged. Jaskier’s head hung in exhaustion, “Turns out…” he chuckled like a mad man, “IKEA didn’t short us 10 screws… we used the wrong screws!” His voice elevated in pitch and he laughed darkly. “I just… it’s fine… I’m fine.”

Yennefer couldn’t help but wonder how Geralt was doing with all this. He was usually calm and collected, but she could imagine even he was on the edge of his patience with this.  
It was nearly time for Yennefer to go to bed when she received the last video for the evening. Jaskier’s brows were furrowed and he looked absolutely defeated.

“We finally got to the end…” Jaskier’s voice cracked, “and finished the whole thing… when we realized…”

Yennefer’s heart filled with dread at what might be coming next.

“IKEA didn’t give us a very important piece,” Jaskier continued. He panned the phone over to the “finished” frame. He motioned with his hand, “The beam, that goes from there to there, was not included.” Jaskier groaned and shook his head, “Without it, there is no support for the mattress… and IKEA closed…” He glanced at his watch, “Nine minutes ago. So I will have to call them in the morning. I feel so numb.”

He looked like he was about to collapse as the video ended.

Yennefer felt extremely sorry for her friends. She sighed as she shook her head and prepared for bed. It was a laughable nightmare.

It wasn’t until three days later that she got the final update for the frame.

Jaskier was a little more energetic, but still exhausted, “Three days later… it’s done.” He panned the camera to the bed frame, “Tada! It’s fucking tall. Stand next to it.” He appeared to be talking to Geralt off camera. “Stand next to it.”

Geralt begrudgingly entered frame and stood next to the bed. It was fairly tall. It was at Geralt’s waist. Jaskier reentered frame and sighed, “Whatever it’s done.”

Yennefer smirked and responded back to Jaskier’s final video. ‘Congratulations,’ she typed out. She did not envy their luck in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
